The Blacklist (2013 series)
The Blacklist (TV series; 2013 - present) Deaths marked with an asterisk mean clinical death Plot Summary Former government agent Raymond "Red" Reddington (James Spader) has eluded capture fo decades. But he suddenly surrenders to the FBI with an offer to help catch a terrorist under the condition that he speaks only to Elizabeth "Liz" Keen (Megan Boone), a young FBI profiler who's just barely out of Quantico. Male Deaths: *Alon Aboutboul (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Omid Abtahi (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Timothy Adams (Ep. 4.3 Miles McGrath (No. 65)) *Yinka Adeboyeku (Ep. 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122)) *Alan Alda (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No.12)) *Mauricio Alexander (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Frank Alfano (Episode 3.8 Kings of the Highway (No. 108)) *Mark Alhadeff (Ep. 3.23 Alexander Kirk (No. 14): Conclusion) *Michael Stewart Allen (Ep. 4.3 Miles McGrath (No. 65)) *Bruce Altman (Ep. 4.7 Dr. Adrian Shaw (No. 98)) *Vincenzo Amato (Ep. 3.11 Mr. Gregory Devry (No. 95)) *Happy Anderson (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No. 118)) *Louis Arcella (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No.161)) *David Armstrong (Ep. 5.6 The Travel Agency (No. 90)) *Madison Arnold (Ep. 3.16 The Caretaker (No. 78)) *Michael Aronov (Ep. 6.17 Lady Luck (No. 69)) *Adam Auslander (Ep. 6.3 The Pharmacist (No. 124)) *Anthony Azizi (Ep. 4.9 The Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Charles Baker (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No.106)) *Christopher James Baker (Ep. 3.2 Marvin Gerard (No. 80)) *David Aaron Baker (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Mark Linn-Baker (Ep. 6.7 General Shiro (No. 116)) *Max Baker (Ep. 2.22 Tom Connolly (No. 11)) *Quincy Dunn-Baker (Ep. 3.15 Drexel (No. 113)) *Thomas Glen Baker (Ep. 5.8 Ian Garvey (No. 13)) *Cristian Balint (Ep. 4.8 Dr. Adrian Shaw (No. 98): Conclusion) *Matthew James Ballinger (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Tim Barker (Ep. 3.12 The Vehm (No. 132)) *Marc Basil (Ep. 4.21 Mr. Kaplan (No. 4)) *Gregory Bastien (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Bazzel Baz (Ep. 4.22 Mr. Kaplan (No.4): Conclusion) *Stephen Beach (Ep. 2.3 Dr. James Covington (No. 89)) *Bobby Beckles (Ep. 5.13 The Invisible Hand (No. 63)) *Richard Bekins (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Robert Berlin (Ep. 3.11 Mr. Gregory Devry (No. 95)) *James Biberi (Ep. 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122) *Reed Birney (Ep. 2.22 Tom Connolly (No. 11)) *Christopher Bizub (Ep. 2.19 Leonard Caul (No. 62)) *Andre B. Blake (Ep. 2.19 Leonard Caul (No. 62)) *Stephen Bogardus (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *John Bolger (Ep. 2.22 Tom Connolly (No. 11)) *Will Bowden (Ep. 5.22 Sutton Ross (No. 17)) *Steven Boyer (Ep. 5.13 The Invisible Hand (No. 63)) *Ben Hernandez Bray (Ep. 1.1 Pilot) *Brennan Brown (Episode 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Ralph Brown (Ep. 2.18 Vanessa Cruz (No. 117)) *RJ Brown (III) (Ep. 4.12 Natalie Luca (No. 184)) *Bernard Bygott (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *David Call (Ep. 5.14 Mr. Raleigh Sinclair III (No. 51)) *Louis Cancelmi (Ep. 4.4 Gaia (No. 81)) *E.J. Carroll (Ep. 2.3 Dr. James Covington (No. 89)) *James Carpinello (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No.118)) *Troy Caylak (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Quincy Chad (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Jorge Chapa (III) (Ep. 4.1 Esteban (No. 79)) *Grizz Chapman (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *James Chen (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Steve Cirbus (Ep. 3.3 Eli Matchett (No. 72)) *Joshua Close (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Initiative (No. 97)) *James Colby (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Dominic Colon (Episode 1.20 The Kingmaker (No. 42)) *William Connell (Ep. 3.2 Marvin Gerard (No. 80)) *Gregory Russell Cook (Ep. 3.6 Sir Crispin Crandall (No. 86)) *Patrick Cooley (Ep. 3.6 Sir Crispin Crandall (No. 86)) *David Costabile (Ep. 2.4 Dr. Linus Creel (No. 82)) *Ritchie Coster (Ep.1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Daniel Coven (Ep. 4.20 The Debt Collector (No. 46)) *Jonny Coyne (Ep. 5.19 Ian Garvey (No. 13): Conclusion) *Jeremiah Craft (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Victor Cruz (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Michael Cullen (Ep. 3.12 The Vehm (No. 132)) *Patrick Cummings (Ep. 4.5 The Lindquist Concern (No. 105)) *Vincent Curatola (Ep. 3.13 Alistair Pitt (No. 103)) *Amir Darvish (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16): Conclusion) *Yevgeniy Dekhtyar (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 1)) *Blake DeLong (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No. 74)) *Stan Demidoff (Ep. 1.14 Madeline Pratt (No. 73)) *Craig DiFrancia (Ep. 3.6 Sir Crispin Crandall (No. 86)) *Angel Dillemuth (Ep. 3.1 The Troll Farmer (No. 38)) *Finn Douglas (Episode 5.5 Ilyas Sukov (No. 54)) *Andy Dylan (Ep. 3.5 Aroich Cain (No. 50)) *Gabriel Ebert (Ep. 3.14 Lady Ambrosia (No. 77)) *Ryan Eggold (Ep. 5.8 Ian Garvey (No. 13)) *Blake J. Evans (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Josh Evans (II) (Ep. 3.7 Zal Bin Hasaan (No. 31)) *Korey Fackler (Ep. 3.14 Lady Ambrosia (No. 77)) *Benjamin Farmer (Ep. 4.21 Mr. Kaplan (No. 4)) *Manoel Felciano (Ep. 5.20 Nicholas T. Moore (No. 110)) *David Fierro (Ep. 3.5 Arioch Cain (No. 50)) *Rob Figueroa (Ep. 5.14 Mr. Raleigh Sinclair III (No. 51)) *John Finnerty Jr. (Ep. 2.20 Quon Zhang (No. 87)) *Tom Flagg (Ep. 4.21 Mr. Kaplan (No. 4)) *Ari Fliakos (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No.102)) *Sean Patrick Folster (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Peter Fonda (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *R.J. Foster (Ep. 3.4 The Djinn (No. 43)) *Gibson Frazier (Ep. 1.17 Ivan (No.88)) *David Furr (Ep 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Samuel Ray Gates (Ep 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Lars Gerhard (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Maury Ginsberg (Ep. 3.12 The Vehm (No. 132)) *Renne Gjoni (Ep 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122)) *Adam Godley (Ep 4.5 The Lindquist Concern (No. 105)) *Sean Gormley (Ep. 5.4 The Endling (No. 44)) *Spenser Granese (Ep. 4.17 Requiem) *Andrew Guilarte (Ep. 5.17 Anna-Gracia Duerte (No. 25)) *Bob Gunton (Ep. 5.21 Lawrence Dane Devlin (No. 26)) *Ronald Guttman (Ep. 3.13 Alistair Pitt (No. 103)) *Christopher Halladay (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Gabriel Hansen (Ep. 5.8 Ian Garvey (No. 13)) *Jake Hart (Ep. 4.4 Gaia (No. 81)) *Erik LaRay Harvey (Ep. 5.16 The Capricorn Killer (No. 19)) *Lukas Hassel (Ep. 4.3 Miles McGrath (No. 65)) *Steven Hauck (Ep. 3.16 The Caretaker (No. 78)) *Ed Heavey (Ep. 5.8 Ian Garvey (No. 13)) *Lance Henriksen (Ep. 3.17 Mr. Solomon No. 32)) *Marcus Hester (Ep. 3.8 Kings of the Highway (No. 108)) *Aldis Hodge (Ep. 4.21 Mr. Kaplan (No. 4)) *Jeremy Holm (Ep. 3.17 Mr. Solomon) *Joe Holt (Ep. 3.13 Alistair Pitt (No. 103)) *Andrew Howard (Ep. 1.22 Berlin (No. 8): Conclusion)) *Kevin Isola (Ep. 3.21 Susan Hargrave (No. 18)) *Goran Ivanovski (Ep. 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122)) *Jamie Jackson (Ep. 1.1 Pilot) *Lawrence Jansen (Ep. 5.2 Greyson Blaise (No. 37)) *Tony Jeffries (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16): Conclusion) *Akintola Jiboyewa (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Hassan Johnson (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Todd Ryan Jones (Ep. 3.14 Lady Ambrosia (No. 77)) *Ty Jones (Ep. Ep. 2.21 Karakurt (No. 55)) *Ryan Jonze (Ep. 5.3 Miss Rebecca Thrall (No. 76)) *Andrew Kaempfer (Ep. 5.17 Anna-Gracia Duerte (No. 25)) *Yosef Kasnetzkov (Ep. 6.8 Marko Jankowicks (No. 58)) *Boris Kievsky (Ep. 3.2 Marvin Gerard (No. 80)) *Michael Klesic (Ep. 1.1 Pilot) *Robert Knepper (Ep. 1.5 The Courier (No. 85)) *Ezra Knight (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Chad Knorr (Ep. 3.6 Sir Crispin Crandall (No. 86), Ep. 4.17 Dr. Bodgan Krilov (No. 29)) *Ted Koch (Ep. 4.9 Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Omar Koury (Ep. 1.5 The Courier (No. 85)) *Garth Kravits (Ep. 2.4 Dr. Linus Creel (No. 82)) *Tim Lajcik (Ep. 5.8 Ian Garvey (No 13)) *Jeff LaMarre (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *Christopher Lambert (Ep. 6.12 Bastien Moreau: Conclusion (No. 20)) *Michael Laurence (Ep. 2.5 The Front No.74)) *Fenton Lawless (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Carson Lee (Ep. 5.17 Anna-Gracia Duerte (No. 25)) *Hoon Lee (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Robert Sean Leonard (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Michael Lewis (Ep. The Capricorn Killer (No. 19)) *Adam Lindo (Ep. 3.17 Mr. Solomon (No. 32)) *Gerrard Lobo (Ep. 4.5 The Linquist Concern (No. 105)) *Guy Lockard (Ep. 3.14 Lady Ambrosia (No. 77)) *Matt Loney (Ep. 5.6 The Travel Agency (No. 90)) *Louis Lourens (Ep. 5.5 Ilyas Sukov (No. 54)) *Ahmed Lucan (Ep. 4.9 The Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Khalil Maasi (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Kenneth Maharaj (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Graeme Malcolm (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Anthony Mangano (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Initiative (No. 97)) *Terrence Mann (Ep. 6.5 Alter Ego (No. 131)) *William Mapother (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Piter Marek (Ep. 5.4 The Endling (No. 44)) *Moti Margolin (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Michael Markiewicz (Ep. 4.14 The Architect (No. 107)) *Michael Mastro (Ep. 5.11 Abraham Stern (No. 100)) *Wayne Maugans (Ep. 1.21 Berlin (No. 8)) *Redman Maxfield (Ep. 6.2 The Corsican (No. 20)) *Lonnie McCullough (Ep. 2.18 Vanessa Cruz (No. 117)) *Matthew McCurdy (Ep. 4.14 The Architect (No. 107)) *Kelvin McGrue (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Michael Sean McGuinness (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Anthony Mecca (Ep. 5.1 Smokey Putnum (No. 30)) *Marc Menchaca (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Paul Drechsler-Martell (Ep. 3.4 The Djinn (No. 43)) *Kiran Merchant (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *George Merrick (Ep. 4.9 Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Karl Miller (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Justin Morck (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Andy Murray (Ep. 2.1 Lord Baltimore (No. 104)) *Irungu Mutu (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Wade Mylius (Ep. 5.8 Ian Garvey (No. 13)) *Jun Naito (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Laith Nakli (Ep. 2.10 Luther Braxton: Conclusion (No. 21)) *Eric Nelsen (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Jim Ng (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Sahr Ngaujah (Ep. 2.14 T. Earl King VI (No. 94)) *Malcolm Nicholas (Ep. 1.5 The Courier (No. 85)) *John Nielsen (Ep. 2.3 Dr. James Covington (No. 89)) *Josiah Nolan (Ep. Ep. 2.21 Karakurt (No. 55)) *Tom Noonan (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No. 161)) *Babs Olusanmokun (Ep. 2.1 Lord Baltimore (No. 104)) *Mauricio Ovalle (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Kevin J. O'Connor (Ep. 5.6 The Travel Agency (No. 90)) *Robert O'Gorman (Ep. 4.7 Dr. Adrian Shaw (No. 98)) *Michael O'Keefe (Ep. 4.9 Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Ryan O'Nan (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Thomas Philip O'Neill (Ep. 4.21 Mr Kaplan (No.4)) *Mick O'Rourke (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101), Ep. 5.16 The Capricorn Killer (No. 19)) *Patrick Page (Ep. 4.6 The Thrushes (No. 53)) *Joe Pallister (Ep. 4.8: Dr. Adrian Shaw (No. 98): Conclusion) *Stivi Paskoski (Ep. 1.19 The Pavlovich Brothers (Nos. 119-122)) *Evan Parke (Ep. 5.15 Patty Sue Edwards (No. 68)) *Ron Perlman (Ep. 2.10 Luther Braxton (No. 21): Conclusion) *John Pirkis (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Christopher Place (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Michael Potts (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Morgan Priester (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Esau Pritchett (Ep. 5.16 The Capricorn Killer (No. 19)) *Noah Racey (Episode 5.13 The Invisible Hand (No. 63)) *Matthew Rauch (Episode 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Lance Reddick (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Paul Reubens (Ep. 3.5 Aroich Cain (No. 50)) *Raul A. Reyes (Ep. 4.2 Mato (No. 66)) *Nick Reynolds (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No. 102) Ep. 4.12 Natalie Luca (No. 184)) *Jacinto Taras Riddick (Ep. 6.4 The Pawnbrokers (No. 146/147)) *Linus Roache (Ep. 1.20 The Kingmaker (No. 42)) *Dieter Riesle (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Leon Rippy (Ep. 4.16 Dembe Zuma (No. 10)) *Steve Rizzo (Ep. 4.17 Requiem) *Michael Rogers (Ep. 5.12 The Cook (No. 56)) *Joaquín Maceo Rosa (Ep. 4.1 Esteban (No. 79)) *Sammi Rotibi (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Tyler Evan Rowe (Ep. 1.20 The Kingmaker (No. 42)) *James Rutledge (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No. 161)) *Kevin Ryan (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation)) *William Sadler (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Julian Sands (Ep. 5.22 Sutton Ross (No. 17)) *Steve Sanpietro (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64) *Shezi Sardar (Ep. 3.7 Zal Bin Hasaan (No. 31)) *Peter Scanavino (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135) *Wolfgang Scheitinger (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Robert Sedgwick (Ep. 4.20 The Debt Collector (No. 46)) *Aaron Serotsky (Ep. 5.3 Miss Rebecca Thrall (No. 76)) *Tony Shalhoub (Ep. 3.13 Alistair Pitt (No. 103)) *Ryan Shams (Ep. 2.7 The Scimitar (No. 22)) *Leslie Shenkel (Ep. 6.3 The Pharmacist (No. 124)) *Richard Shoberg (Ep. 5.6 The Travel Agency (No. 90)) *Casey Siemaszko (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No.83)) *Andre Da Silva (Ep. 4.1 Esteban (No. 79)) *Derrick Simmons (Ep. 3.8 Kings of the Highway (No. 108)) *Joseph Siravo (Ep. 2.3 Dr. James Covington (No.89)) *Anthony Skordi (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Gabriel Sloyer (Ep. 3.3 Eli Matchett (No. 72)) *Adam Smith Jr. (Ep. 4.4 Gaia (No. 81)) *Franklin Ojeda Smith (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Jake Soister (Ep. 3.15 Drexel (No. 113)) *P.J. Sosko (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Brent Spiner (Ep. 4.14 The Architect (No. 107)) *Wass Stevens (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Sathya Sridharan (Ep. 4.14 The Architect (No. 107)) *James A. Stephens (Ep. 2.20 Quon Zhang (No. 87)) *David Strathairn (Ep. 3.10 The Director: Conclusion (No. 24)) *Peter Stormare (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Carel Struycken (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Merik Tadros (Ep. 4.21 Mr. Kaplan (No. 4)) *John Tague (Ep. 3.3 Eli Matchett (No. 72)) *Jason Tam (Ep. 5.13 The Invisible Hand (No. 63)) *Gordon Tashjian (Ep. 2.19 Leonard Caul (No. 62)) *Nick Tate (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Dominik Tiefenthaler (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Kenneth Tigar (Ep. 6.1 Dr. Hans Koehler (No. 33)) *Jonathan Tindle (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Christopher Tocco (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No. 102)) *Vesselin Todorov (Ep. 3.12 The Vehm (No. 132)) *Richard Toth (Ep. 3.12 The Vehm (No. 132), Ep. 6.7 General Shiro (No. 116)) *Ari Tomais (Ep. 2.15 The Major (No. 75)) *Jason Tottenham (Ep. 3.18 Mr. Solomon (No. 32): Conclusion) *Raoul Trujillo (Ep. 4.2 Mato (No. 66)) *Daisuke Tsuji (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No.21)) *Chinaza Uche (Ep. 6.4 The Pawnbrokers (No. 146/147)) *Yaron Urbas (Ep. 3.7 Zal Bin Hasaan (No. 31)) *Peter Vack (Ep. 3.6 Sir Crispin Crandall (No. 86)) *David Vadim (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Robert Vataj (Ep. 3.5 Arioch Cain (No. 50)) *John Ventimiglia (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No.21)) *Gino Vento (Ep. 4.1 Esteban (No. 79)) *Pruitt Taylor Vince (Ep. 5.21 Lawrence Dane Devlin (No. 26)) *Wesley Volcy (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Arnold Vosloo (Ep. 6.8 Marko Jankowicks (No. 58)) *Bill Walters (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Collin Ware (Ep. 3.13 Alistair Pitt (No. 103)) *John William Watkins (Ep. 6.3 The Pharmacist (No. 124)) *Jake Weber (Ep. 3.11 Mr. Gregory Devry (No. 95)) *Kenneth Welsh (Ep. 4.17 Dr. Bodgan Krilov (No. 29)) *Frank Whaley (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Bernard White (Ep. 5.19 Ian Garvey (No. 13): Conclusion) *Isiah Whitlock Jr. (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *Jay Wilkinson (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Victor Williams (Ep. 3.21 Susan Hargrave (No. 18)) *Wade Williams (Ep. 4.20 The Debt Collector (No. 46)) *Danny Wolohan (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Frank Wood (Ep. 6.6 The Ethicist (No. 91)) *Rob Yang (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Damian Young (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *Harris Yulin (Ep. 3.6 Sir Crispin Crandall (No. 86)) *Mourad Zaoui (Ep. 5.5 Ilyas Sukov (No. 54)) *Keil Oakley Zepernick (Ep. 1.14 Madeline Pratt (No. 73)) *Waleed F. Zuaiter (Ep. 2.7 The Scimitar (No. 22)) Female Deaths: *Freya Adams (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No. 74)) *Ito Aghayere (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No. 102)) *Jane Alexander (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Alia Attallah (Ep. 5.18 Zarak Mosadek (No. 23)) *Brittany Bellizeare (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No. 118)) *Nitasha Bhambree (Ep. 3.18: Mr. Solomon (No. 32): Conclusion) *Alexis Bronkovic (Ep. 6.6 The Ethicist (No. 91)) *Susan Blommaert (Ep. 4.22 Mr. Kaplan: Conclusion (No. 4) *Rachel Brosnahan (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Deborah S. Craig (Ep. 1.9 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Johanna Day (Ep. 5.6 The Travel Agency (No. 90)) *Maria Dizzia (Ep. 3.14 Lady Ambrosia (No. 77)) *Peggy Droz (Ep. 6.3 The Pharmacist (No. 124)) *Nancy Farrell (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Becca GT (Ep. 2.9 Luther Braxton (No. 21)) *Chris Holliday (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Iniciative (No. 97)) *Elena Hurst (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No.135)) *Poorna Jagannathan (Ep. 5.4 The Endling (No. 44)) *Jordana Keller (Ep. 4.20 The Debt Collector (No. 46)) *Wynter Kullman (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Christine Lahti (Ep. 4.22 Mr. Kaplan: Conclusion (No.4)) *Polly Lee (Ep. 5.5 Ilyas Surkov (No. 74)) *Katrina Lenk (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No.74)) *Adriane Lenox (Ep. 3.8 Kings of the Highway (No. 108)) *Dorothy Lyman (Ep. 6.4 The Pawnbrokers (No. 146/147)) *Ruza Madarevic (Ep. 1.12 The Alchemist (No. 101)) *Mary McCann (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Quinn McColgan (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Colby Minifie (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Sipiwe Moyo (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Parminder Nagra (Ep. 1.22 Berlin: Conclusion (No. 8)) *Meadow Tien Nguy (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No. 118)) *Ana Nogueira (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Kate Nowlin (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Amber Skye Noyes (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No.74)) *Mary-Louise Parker (Ep. 5.20 Nicholas T. Moore (No. 11)) *Kati Rediger (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Angela Reed (Ep. 1.18 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *Alysia Reiner (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No. 118)) *Sarah Rich (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No. 118)) *Krysten Ritter (Ep. 2.1 Lord Baltimore (No. 104)) *Isabella Rossellini (Ep. 1.2 The Freelancer (No.145)) *Amy Rutberg (Ep. 4.17 Requiem) *Jackie Sanders (III) (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Besanya Santiago (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Stacey Sargeant (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Charlotte Schweiger (Ep. 6.8 Marko Jankowicks (No 58)) *Abbi Snee (Ep. 3.13 Alistair Pitt (No. 103)) *Phyllis Somerville (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Annapurna Sriram (Ep. 4.8 Dr. Adrian Shaw (No. 98): Conclusion) *Rebecca Street (Ep. 6.3 The Pharmacist (No. 124)) *Emily Tremaine (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Lynne Valley (Ep. 3.5 Arioch Cain (No. 50)) *Michaela Waters (Ep. 1.20 The Kingmaker (No. 42)) *Celia Weston (Ep. 3.14 Lady Ambrosia (No. 77)) *Rasha Zamamiri (Ep. 4.5 The Lindquist Concern (No. 105)) *Kyli Zion (Ep.6.12 Bastien Moreau: Conclusion (No 20)) Gallery Alysia Reiner 3.png|Alysia Reiner Ana Nogueira 2.png|Ana Nogueira Gino Vento 2.png|Gino Vento Jorge Chapa 2.png|Jorge Chapa Raul 3.png|Raul A. Reyes Raul Trujillo.png|Raoul Trujillo Timothy Adams (2).png|Timothy Adams Lukas Hassel 2.png|Lukas Hassel Category:TV Series Category:2013 TV series debuts Category:NBC TV series Category:Thriller Category:Crime Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees